Urahara and Yoruichi It's Not a Secret
by omgitsturhan
Summary: Going back to over 100 years before the main story line. This story shows how the two fell in love and how Urahara was able to acquire his bankai.
1. Chapter 1

_I know that this doesn't match perfectly with the original Bleach storyline, but just bear with me. I liked the idea so I just ran with it. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

"Well. We're finally done with the place!" He said, a drop of sweat trickling from his dirty blond hair down the side of his face. His clothes were a bit torn and it appeared as if he had just engaged in a battle with a Menos or two. "You like?"

"I wouldn't go as far to say we were done. There's just one more thing I think we ought to do." Her sharp canine teeth glistened from the artificial sunlight. Her deep purple hair and dark skin gave off this mysterious aura that was slightly intimidated. She wasn't as battered as the man who she was with, but it was apparent she had been doing some sort of work.

"You want to fight me, don't you?" A slight grin slid across his face as his hand gripped the hilt of his Zanpakutou.

"You know me so well, Kisuke."

Just then, the two disappeared and it was on. You could see nothing but flashes of light and hear nothing but the sound of two strong spirital pressure's clashing against each other with enough force to destroy a mountain.

"You're really not going to draw your Zanpakuto, are you?" He said, flipping backwards, dodging her kick.

"Do I ever?" She wasn't too keen on using a sword to help her win battle. She relied more on her own strength to win. And plus, she knew that Kisuke would never draw Benihime against her unarmed. She has the upper hand here.

"Well, I might just have to force you." He unsheathed his Zanpakutou and charged toward her, careful not to make an attempt at her vital spots. Not even a split second before he reached her, she was gone. The God of Flash was gone. It was no sooner than she was gone that Kisuke was on the ground.

"Bringing out your Zanpakutou against an unarmed woman? What kind of gentleman are you?" It was time to get serious. She was looking forward to giving her new powers a test drive. It was still in its developmental stages, but it was worth a try. She was sure Kisuke would be able to handle it. "I have a surprise for you. I've been working on this for a few months now. I was hoping that I could show it to you when I had it completed, but now is a good enough time. I'd like to call it "Shunko!"

Just then, an enormous surge of energy exploded from the young Captain. It was like nothing that he had seen before. This was like a completely new power that he couldn't even fathom. How was he going to battle against this? He would have to go shikai.

"Awaken, Benihime!" He yelled, as his normal katana transformed into a much wider sword with a red ribbon and other decorations around the hilt. The time to take this fight seriously was now. He was ready, or so he thought.

As the dust settled and the two were facing each other, both with a tremendous amount of reiatsu, ready to go all out on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well well, Kisuke. I see your expression has changed. Are you ready to take me seriously?" She loved intimidating men, even if this was only Kisuke, it still gave her a rush to see the fear in his eyes.

"Why, don't I always?" He was forcing himself not to appear scared or worried about what this new power was, but in all reality he wasn't prepared for all of this. I mean the two of them had just finished building this amazing training area together and now she wants to go all out. And on top of that, this is Yoruichi we're talking about. He could never hurt her. He had to focus, this wasn't the time to hesitate.

"You were always good at hiding your true emotions Kisuke. I would have hoped you would at least show them to _me_ of all people." She knew him way too well. "Let me give you a little heads up on this little 'creation' of mine. It is a technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō."

"..._hand-to-hand combat and Kido? Combined?!_" Kisuke thought to himself with wide eyes.

"I know, I know, surprising, huh?" She loved seeing him like this. "It allows me to neutralize any of your movements." Giving him this information might be a little too much, but either way it shouldn't affect my victory. "Here I come." She spoke.

Just as the last word escaped her lips, the two of them were gone and a sudden explosion erupted in the middle of the battle arena. It was as if two of the most powerful reiatsu's in soul society merged. What was going on?

After an exchanging of blows for about 20 minutes, Kisuke was nearly worn out. There was no way that he'd be able to keep this up for much longer. This new power, Shunko, was just too powerful for him. He had to think of a way to combat or neutralize it. But with her stopping the majority of his attacks this was going to be difficult.

They rushed at each other once again, kicking, punching, and everything in between. Was Yoruichi just playing with Urahara? Yes she was. She was just testing her abilities as well as training his. Just then, Kisuke knew what he was going to do. He knew how to gain the upper hand...

He stopped atop a mountain, panting like a dog with a large gash across his forehead. Wiping the blood off of his face, he searched the area, trying to figure out where Yoruichi was. There was no sign of her.

"Had enough?"

"On the contrary, I'm just getting started," he paused, and a confident grin formed across his bruised face, "my dear." He was going to beat her with love.


End file.
